Mistakes We've Made
by AriReeLaufeyson
Summary: Darius never followed through with Steve's plan and gave the Cirque ticket to another person. What will happen when Annie Shan finds herself back with the person she left for dead 18 years ago?
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided to start a serious DSS story today on the plane, and wrote the first chapter in the car on the way home. I played with the idea of someone else coming to the Cirque show courtesy of Darius, and I thought it would be best to have a different reunion between Annie and Darren. Enjoy!**

**I don't own DSS.**

Darius walked in through the back door of the house, carrying a small slip of brightly colored paper. It was in the middle of the day, and his mother was still at work. Knowing that she thought he was at Oggy's house, he taped the paper to her basket of unfolded laundry. A simple note would explain everything to her. He smiled, and added the note before leaving and walking back to his friend's house.

It had been a long day at work. Annie had been to multiple meetings, and still had a stack of paperwork lying on her desk. She unlocked the door and stepped into her house. The house she had grown up in, living wth her parents and- No. She wouldn't think of that. She still couldn't without tearing up. He had died so young. Her parents accepted it easier, but she just wouldn't think that her brother was dead.  
She sat down on the couch, grabbing the messy basket to her left. A small note fell off when she picked it up. The first sheet of paper was a note, reading, "Free of charge. Tonight at midnight, the stadium." Attatched was a ticket to something she thought would never come up to her again.

This can't be real, she thought. There's no way this was planned. Maybe random people just got these on occasion. There's no way anyone could have known what this slip of paper in her hand could have meant to her. Well, there was one, but he left her a long time ago. Nobody else knew about her personal connection with the Cirque du Freak.

Annie grabbed her phone from the kitchen counter and dialed a number. The phone rang for a minute, then it was picked up.

"Hello, Annie."

"Hi, Mrs. Bas. I was wondering if it was okay if Darius stayed over tonight. I have somewhere important to be tonight, so I need to have him off my case."

"That's okay. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I'll see you tommorow, then." She hung up, and grabbed the ticket from the couch. She was finally going to the Cirque du Freak.

-  
At about 11:30, Annie ran out the door to her car, with her ticket in one hand and a small amount of money in the other. She jumped into her car, and sped off into the night.  
She pulled up outside in about 20 minutes, and ran over to the entrance. The normal section of the stadium was deserted, but her doubt about the show actually being there wore off when she reached the field. A large tent was set up, with a short line of people lined up outside. She joined, and by the time she was in, the man collecting tickets had used knives and speared tickets to form the outline of a hanged man. She handed him the ticket, and he studied her closely.  
"You look familiar. Have I ever seen you before?" he asked quietly.  
"I'm sorry, I don't think so. This is my first time here." He took the ticket and added another knife to his wall art.  
"What's your name?" He moved aside and motioned to a teenager standing in the crowd to take over his position.  
"It's Annie. Annie Shan." He gasped when I said it, and I felt a bad feeling come over me as he had a mini panic attack over my name. He ran over to the teenage boy and whispered something in his ear. He also gasped and said something back to him. Nodding, the man walked back over to me and told me the words that would change my life.  
"Meet me back here after the show."

**First chapter, and already a cliffie. Happy New Year, guys.**

**Peace out!**

**~CM**


	2. IMPORTANT AN

Hey guys.

I've been completely unable to continue this, I don't have any ideas that will work well with this.

Please help me! I need ideas to get me writing again. PM me any ideas on how to continue this. If I can't find anything I like, I'll probably put it up for adoption. This is mainly frustrating as for my other fics, I have a perfect idea for the storyline. Hell, I have the basics for two sequels to "I'm really hating portals right now" and one for "Things I'm Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts," plus a load of random crappy twist endings for random stuff I'll upload later.

Thanks for understanding, and I will try my hardest to continue and update.

~AriRee


End file.
